Sri Lankaball
Unitary State Constitutional Republic Semi-Presidential System|personality = Friendly, hard-working, troubled, overwhelmed, nice, courteous|language = Sinhalaese Tamil English|type = Indic |capital = Sri Jayawardenepura Kotteball Colomboball |affiliation = Commonwealthball UNball SAARCball |religion = Theravada Buddhism Hinduism Islam Christianity|friends = Russiaball Chinaball Serbiaball Germanyball Canadaball Pakistanball Australiaball New Zealandball Japanball South Koreaball Qatarball UAEball Tringapore Hong Kongball Israelcube Countryballs who can into cricket |enemies = Tamil Eelamball Indiaball (sometimes)|likes = Buddha, cricket, tea, elephants, road building, curry, Touristmonies, M.I.A. (singer), Ozzy Osbourne|hates = Terrorists, undevelopment, people who think he's of India, Communism, Gays, Tamils|intospace = Yes|founded = 1948 (as Ceylon)|predecessor = Dominion of Ceylonball|successor = |ended = |status = developing|image = 250px-SriLankaball.jpg|name = Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lankaball|caption = Mocha is nice too|notes = Former name: Ceylon|onlypredecessor = British Ceylonball|predicon = British Ceylon}}Sri Lankaball '('a.k.a Ceylonball) is a small countryball close to Indiaball and an island countryball in South Asia. Because of that It is mistaken often by western balls for being part of Indiaball's clay or to have a Tamil majority. Something Sri Lankaball gets very angry. Sri Lankaball is a proud ball with its own clay, Sinhalese majority, being Indo Aryan descendants and terrorist removing while fond of tea and a good game of cricket. But Sri Lankan ball is under massive and growing dept from Chinaball and is paranoid because his clay is connected to Indiaball's. History Sri Lankaball has a long history knowing as of Ceylonball before. Sri Lankaball have been in consistent fights with Indiaball in earlier days for Indiaball trying to grab clay of Sri Lankaball. Being in middle of a sea trade route, Sri Lankaball is considered relevant. Invaded by Netherlandsball and Portugalball, whom conquered many beaches throughout history, Sri Lankaball managed to hold off in forts at beaches. Later a more powerfull UKball conquered Sri Lankaball only to gift them with tea and cricket, which Sri Lankaball mastered over the years. Under UKball, Ceylonball learned a lot and finally came into democracy naming himself as Sri Lankaball when Britainball left him to grow up. Learning to live alone, Sri Lankaball had troubles of communism and terrorism. After many years of a war with terrorists, Sri Lankaball managed to completely remove terrorism from his clay. Modern-day Sri Lankaball having spied on Polandballs economic plans, welcomes all investors into clay to invest and prosper. Is heavily expanding on tourism industy since many countryballs visit him on vacations. He is very into sending troops abroad to remove terrorism from great experience, but is not a member of a Military club like NATO or SCO in order to maintain neutrality. Many Sri Lankaballs also often travel to visit Canadaball, Australiaball, New Zealandball, Tringapore, Hong Kongball, Qatarball, and UAEball for work. Personality Loves cricket having learned from UKball , grows and exports tea. Enjoys various other countryballs visiting him at vacations being very hospitable. Caution : Very proud and nationalistic when felt threatened. Show very agressive behaviour if provoked. Very offended when someone 'molesting' Buddha statue, because Sri Lankaball consider it blasphemous and can end in icarceration. Having decended from fron Indo-Aryans is very proud about it. Very much like to be relevent. Relationships Allies * Russiaball - Looks up to him like a big brother since Russiaball had helped much to remove terrorism from clay and never hesitates to call for assistance when ever threatened by larger balls. * Chinaball - He has helped a lot in economy. But has Colonised me with debt. * Germanyball - Uncle through UKball, is a fan of German technology and has a wish if they considers as fellow Aryanballs. * Israelcube - Half-brother through UKball, he has given Sri Lankaball much help, advice, and equipment for fighting terrorists. BUT FREE PALESTINE!! * Japanball - He has invested much in Sri Lankaball, and Sri Lankaball admires his technology, buying Japanese products for many things * Commonwealthball - Is a part of. * SAARCball - Is a part of. * Cricketballs - Is very friendly with otherballs who play cricket (except Indiaball who SriLankaball likes to beat of the complex relationship). * Pakistanball - Brother, is of true friend. Helped us in getting rid of terrorist tamils and gav us lots of guns, but stop encouraging your fellow kebabs in my clay. Neutral/Complex * Cubaball - Cousin through UKball being sibling of Spainball, wishes to be like him someday. * Indiaball - Brother, though Indiaball has helped on many occasions and troubled times. SriLankaball is very paranoid because he is in the 'Indian ocean'. Indiaball has also in time to time shown 'Anschluss' behaviour. Maybe one day Indiaball will just claim Sri Lanka as his clay. SRI LANKA IS OF INDEPENDENCE!! * Portugalball - Old adoptive father, now adoptive uncle through UKBall, doesn't talk to him much anymore, but many Sri Lankaballs have Português-derived surnames like Da Alwis, Da Costa, Da Silva, Dias, Fernando, Fonseka, Mendis, Peiris, Perera, Rodrigo * USAball - Stepbrother through UKball, though many help got. Is not fond of constant bullying around the world and speaks against it. Enemies * Tamil Eelamball - Terrorists. * Philippinesball - Nephew through USAball, STOP CALLING US PIRATES OF THE ARABIAN SEA! * Indiaball - Never underestimate glorious Sri Lanka! He is also enemy of mah best friend Pakisanball. Family * Kingdom of Kandyball - Father * UKball - Adoptive Father * Mughalball - Uncle * Bangladeshball - Cousin * Indiaball - Cousin * Pakistanball - Cousin Special Abilities *Hospitality. *Terrorist removal. *Cricket. *Free healthcare *Free education *Free government services. Images Dutch West India Companyball.png Map of India.png Sri Lanka.png Sri Jayawardenepura Kotteball.png 250px-SriLankaball.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png Asiavision 2016.png Sri Lankaball UK hatred hypocrisy 1A.jpg Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg GdTdIFm.png|Strong Lion ILn7moS.png The Knights of Remove.png|The Knights of REMOVE! Hello, friend.png CFJUL1Z.png LdKj0G2.png|Sri Lanka's siblings in Commonwealth Sri Lanka.png|Eye of the Tiger Sri Lankaball UK hatred hypocrisy 1A.jpg|Sri Lanka still loves his stepfather OKAuA.jpg|Another family photo with Sri Lanka's siblings Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg|Sri Lankaball's hypocrisy pFFN38k.png MyFJetr.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 4ocdK8T.png M1vdFLd.png 3AUtIho.png zh:斯里兰卡球 Category:South Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Island Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Curry Category:Buddhist Category:Tea Category:Neutral Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Tamil Speaking Countryball Category:Indian Ocean Category:Sinhalese Speaking Countryball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Coffee Category:Pro Israel Category:Sri Lankaball Category:Russian lovers Category:China allies Category:Gypsy Remover Category:SCO Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:UNball Category:Russia Allies Category:Unitary